pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 3
Cerulean City Cerulean City, the city of water. And home of the . There are a few things you can do before challenging the Gym, though. You can go into the Bike Shop, but a , but it costs a whopping 1,000,000—which is above the limit of money you can carry. So we'll have to come back later. The Poké Mart has the following items: Once you have a , you can go to the house west of the Pokémon Center to find a man who will trade you his for it. It will be nicknamed "Zynx." You need either a or a in order to get a Poliwhirl, though. There is a hidden hidden behind the house in the northwest corner of the city, between two flowers. Go to the two northern houses of the city. Enter the right one to find an old man who will give you a if you have a in your . This jar is used to collect the that is obtained from the minigame. Collecting lots of powder allows him to prepare many different medicines in exchange. Whenever you're ready, you can challenge the . Cerulean Gym |} |} |} Misty is a tough opponent, except if you have (or probably at this point)—which most likely has a strong move by now. Also, if has evolved into , it can probably use the move against her . After defeating her, she will give you . And the also allows you to use outside of battle. After defeating Misty, exit the Gym and head north. You will be stopped by . He will brag a little then battle you. If the chose : If the chose : If the chose : Upon defeat he leaves, but then comes back and gives you the , which records information given through NPCs in-game about key characters, such as Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and a few others such as Professor Oak, Daisy, and Bill, who we will meet in a bit. Head north onto . Route 24 The main part of is Nugget Bridge. You will fight several trainers on your way up to meet Bill. Nugget Bridge The will give you a upon defeating him. There is a where, if the player loses to the at the end of Nugget Bridge, the player has a chance to battle him again, unlike in the Generation I games. Each time he is rebattled, he will give the player a , so one can purposely lose to obtain Nuggets repeatedly. This is caused by an unset flag before the battle begins, making the script endlessly repeat itself. Note that this is only possible in , not in . Route 25 After defeating all the trainers, you will make it to Bill's house. His latest experiment has gone awry and he accidently combined his DNA with that of a . He asks you to help him, and he steps into the teleporter. Go over to his computer and push the button, and he will come out good as new. As thanks for helping him, he gives you the , so you can now board the S.S. Anne in Vermilion City. Exit Bill's house and go right back in. Check his PC and you'll find data for , , , and for your . Cerulean City Head back down to Cerulean City and you'll see the officer who previously blocked the entry way into the house has moved. Enter in and talk to the people and you'll find out they've been robbed. Head out through the hole in the back and you'll eventually run into another Team Rocket Grunt, who will battle you. He will give you upon defeat. Head down to Route 5 connects Cerulean City to Saffron City. Really not much to do on this route, except one thing. Go down the ledges through the grass until you see the house. This is the Day Care. The man inside will raise one of your Pokémon for a while. It will gain one EXP point for every step taken. If you haven't trained your yet, this would be a good place to put it for now. To get your Pokémon back, he charges 100, plus 100 more for every level gained. After you visit the Day Care, go down the ledge. If you try to go through the building directly south, you will be stopped by a guard who says the road is closed. So go back out and go to the other little building. This is the Underground Path. It will take you down to . Underground Path Inside the Underground Path, however, is a girl that will offer her / in exchange for the opposite-gender counterpart. If you caught one at , you can choose to do so. They will be nicknamed "Ms. Nido /Mr. Nido ." Exit now to . Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen